


Please Be Mine

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves Allison and Allison loves Stiles, but they can't hurt Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [twrarepairnetwork's](http://twrarepairnetwork.tumblr.com/post/137481905069/introducing-stiles-stilinski-rarepair-week-what) Stiles Stilinski Rarepair Week.
> 
> Feb 9- Forbidden Love
> 
> All mistakes are mine, so let me know and I'll fix them I promise!

Stiles wouldn’t say he was jealous of Scott; but he was. He was so incredibly jealous of Scott that he didn’t know how he could stand to see Scott so happy. That smile he had on his face everyday and the look of sheer adoration in his eyes made Stiles feel so much worse about his secret. 

Well, their secret. Because it was mutual you see. Stiles loves Allison; and Allison loves Stiles.

It happened so suddenly and unexpectedly that it threw them both through loops. Scott was away visiting colleges and Allison invited Stiles to a party, they drank and had fun. One thing led to another and they ended up waking up in Stiles bed naked as the day they were born and a half empty box of condoms on the side table. 

They swore they would never tell Scott and that it would never happen again. That plan lasted about a week. They kept sneaking glances at each other at the lunch table, their hands would brush past each others’ in the hallway, and they would bump into each other out of school. They kept their distance during the day, but at night they would pine for each other. 

Allison would text Stiles from Scott’s bed, and Stiles would call Allison while Scott was in the bathroom on game nights. Stiles would show up at her window after Scott left and they would talk, Allison held back after lacrosse practice ended and they would make out in the empty locker room. 

One afternoon, Allison was standing at Stiles’ doorstep, with her coat over her snuggly and her boots touching bare skin instead of leggings. 

“Can I come in?” She asks and Stiles nods and moves out of the way. “If your dad home?” She does a little turn on her toes to face Stiles and it’s so adorable. 

“No,” he says, “he works all night tonight,” his smile fills his face. “Short staffed,” he offers up in explanation.   

“Scott’s with Deaton until late. They have some surgeries to prep for or something. I don’t have to be anywhere until the morning,” she plays with the tie around her waist, loosening it up as she talks about her parents going to Seatle for the weekend. 

“Cool,” Stiles says, and he knows he sounds like a fourth grader but he was so happy to have Allsion to himself for the first time in a week. 

“Yeah,” She opens her coat to reveal she was naked underneath. “You want to go upstairs?” She drops the coat onto the floor and turns to the stairs. She stop on the third step and turns to reach out to Stiles. Stiles can only preen and grab her hand. 

They run up the rest of the stairs, hand in hand. They reach the landing at the top and Stiles pulls Allison in for a kiss, she smiles into the softness of his lips. She jumps up and Stiles catches her around his waist and holds her up. Her soft ass resting in his hands. Stiles has to look up to kiss her and his dick is strained in his pants. 

They burst into his room, there’s some clothes on the floor and his laptop is open, but they don’t pay to much attention as Stiles tosses Allison onto the bed. He rips his shirt over his head and shimmies out of his pants as quickly as he can. He gets himself on top of her and goes down for a kiss. 

* * *

“I want to take you on a date, I want to hold your hand and kiss you on the cheek. I want to show everyone how much I love you…”

“But you can’t. We can’t. If Scott found out…”

“He’d hate us both.” They’ve talked about this dozens of times. They talked about running away together, about leaving everything behind and being together. The only thing that was stopping them was the one person who could never know. 

Scott is Stiles’ best friend, his brother. Scott is Allison’s first love. They couldn’t do this to someone as pure and good as Scott. They couldn’t betray him like this. 

“I love you,” Stiles is laying in bed, Allison pressed to his front. It’s dark outside, and the room is quiet. Her hair is pressed into his nose and the smell of cherry blossom shampoo is the smell he can spend the rest of his life inhaling. 

“This is the last time,” she says, their hands are intertwined and she kisses his hand. 

“We’ve been saying that for six months Ally,” Stiles whispers into her ear. 

“Yeah, I know,” she turns her head to look at Stiles. They keep eye contact as Allison flips over so their fronts are pressing together. Allison starts to kiss Stiles again, and Stiles can feel himself getting hard again. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel thats I need to add more tags let me know! Let me know what you thought with a comment and a kudos!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
